For You
by thestupidgenius1123
Summary: Fang's devoted. Even if he doesn't go for the dramatic proclamations of love or romantic gestures. I wouldn't expect that from him. Then again, who would've thought he'd fall head over heels for me? FAX One-shot. [Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights reserved to James Patterson. No infringement or copyright intended.]


**A/N: Got this idea (not the plot, but the style) from one of my favorite authors on here. I wanted to challenge myself. **

**Summary: Fang's devoted. Even if he doesn't go for the dramatic proclamations of love or romantic gestures. Fang's not that kind of guy. Then again…who would've thought he'd fall head over heels for me? FAX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

MAX

My heart ached as I tried to get him to sit up. I knew that our honor we had to each other held weight. I knew he would never sell me out, no matter how much the scientists tortured him.

"Alright, come on," I whispered softly. He was truly a mess, his body bruised and bleeding.

"Xavier! Weren't you on watch for these two? Why hasn't this one been healed yet? He has another session in minutes! Xavier!" A loud, rough voice called, and I knew soon a man would be in here to prep Fang for more tests and experiments.

I cringed. 'Session' was their kind way of saying 'Time to torture the mutant'.

Maybe he was unconscious. I sure hoped not. He had to wake up. We had to think our way out of this place.

Underneath my panic, I was proud Fang and I could honor our promise to never, ever sell each other out, no matter how bad it got. We were truly the best warriors.

"Max?" he groaned, shifting.

Relieved, I kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair from his face.

I had his head in my lap. His eyes opened and I smiled at him.

"Damn," Fang mumbled, cataloguing injuries without looking. He finally sat up when he realized nothing was broken. He was obviously in pain, but when he saw my worried, stricken face, he smile slightly.

Every time I saw one of his smiles, I was sent over the moon. He was incredible. How he could smile at me after all that, I would never know. Fang was the strongest man I'd ever met.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking away from him. I wished right then that they would've taken me instead. Maybe I could make a deal with the scientist who came in to get him later…

"What for?" Fang asked, rubbing his shoulder blade and wincing. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Of course, Fang would never admit that he was in pain and it was my fault. I was the one who hadn't gotten us out of there in time. And that was why we were here, in a lab, locked in a cell while Fang was being tortured for the rest of the flock's whereabouts.

"Useless," Xavier, the scientist in charge of us, muttered as he unlocked the cell and came in. "You useless mutants."

Leaning down to fix Fang's bandages, Xavier stopped when Fang growled low in his throat.

"Do it yourself, then," he hissed throwing the roll of gauze and medical tape at us. "Worthless mutants."

Barely a second after he had locked the cell door again I was already patching Fang up. His arms, his legs, his knuckles.

"Look at you, macho thing," I said, grinning.

Even in his pain, he could flex his muscles and say, "No biggie." Though it was a joke, his muscles were seriously impressive.

Each bandage made him look more and more injured. I wrapped up his wrist and his shin, then I was finished.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked, gently touching his forehead where a small cut had dried and scabbed.

"Don't you want to know," Fang smirked, leaning back against the brick wall.

"Really, Fang, tell me," I said softly. "I feel terrible that you did this for me."

"You really don't understand, do you?" Fang asked incredulously. "Maximum Ride, I would bleed dry for you."

Fighting tears, I smiled at him. "Fang…"

"Obviously," he continued, motioning to his broken appearance. "I mean sheesh, Max. Look at me. I may not recover." Though he meant it as a joke, I don't think her realized that I was scared this was true. What would I do without him?

"Really. I don't want you to think you should sacrifice any part of yourself for me…" I continued. If Fang ever died or was seriously hurt trying to protect me, I would feel so guilty. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died for me.

"You are mine, Max," he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"Okay," I whispered. "What does that mean for us?"

"Understand that I will sacrifice all of myself for you. Always." And there in the depths of our own personal hell, he kissed me.

**A/N: To find out the trick, read the first letter of every paragraph. Review?**


End file.
